Life as We Know It
by GoddessofDawn7843
Summary: The lives of a grown up Investigation Team, in which Yuu is preparing for the birth of his and Rise's daughter, Chie is keeping a big secret from Yosuke, and Kanji has a very important question he needs to ask Naoto. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **The lives of a grown up Investigation Team, in which Yuu is preparing for the birth of his and Rise's daughter, Chie is keeping a secret from Yosuke, and Kanji has a very important question he needs to ask Naoto. Rated T for language.

**A/N:** I love this game with a fierce and bewildering passion – I originally planned it to be one big one-shot but decided better of it. Anyway, it's sort of cliché but I like it, and if you're perfectly okay with that, read on please!

**Pairings:** Yuu/Rise, Yosuke/Chie, Kanji/Naoto (dear mother of pearl I adore this paring), as well as some one-sided Yukiko/Yuu (fun, fun, fun)

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

_**Life as We Know It**_

* * *

_**Part One**_

* * *

"_**Need Some Sleep"**_

* * *

**Monday, 18****th**** December, 2018  
****(Early Morning)  
**_Chie and Yosuke's Apartment_

It was a chilly winter's morning, and the sun was yet to even rise over the small rural town of Inaba when Yosuke Hanamura was woken up by the sound of running water and splashing coming from his bathroom.

Hitching himself up on his elbows, he was instantly more awake when he saw his long-time girlfriend of three years, Chie Satonaka, standing in the doorway, skin pale as her overly large sweatshirt she slept in was drenched in sweat.

"Chie…?" Yosuke asked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

She switched off the bathroom light and waved him off. "Don't get up."

Yosuke frowned. "That stomach bug again?"

Chie nodded before crawling back into their joint futon, her back turned against him.

"Sheesh, you've been like this for a week. You okay?" he asked, moving closer to her so that he could snake his arms around her waist.

She stiffened a little against him, but eventually Chie turned onto her back and smiled at him weakly. "I'll be fine."

Yosuke nuzzled into her neck. "You sure?" he asked quietly.

She wasn't, but Chie kept smiling anyway. "Mm-hmm…" she said vaguely. He was so sweet sometimes, she felt horrible for lying to him, but until she could figure out what was exactly was wrong with her, what else could she do?

"Good." He said. Chie then felt him smile against her skin. "…Hey… since we're up…" he trailed off, his hand trailing down and tugging at the hem of her shirt.

Chie sighed. Sweet, she thought – elbowing him sharply in the stomach, making him yelp – but so, so pervy.

Yosuke clutched his stomach. "Okay, okay," he said with a pained voice, "My bad – not a good time, huh?"

Chie rolled her eyes and tucked her head under his chin. "You think?" she muttered.

Yosuke sighed and hugged her closer. "Fine…" he said sulkily, making Chie giggle when she looked up and saw his face.

When he heard this, Yosuke grinned before pulling his head back a little to look at her carefully. "You sure you're okay…?" he asked again.

Chie's brown eyes softened. "Yeah… I am."

He hummed in approval and then gently pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

Chie looked at his face for a moment, biting her lower lip hesitantly.

"Um… Yosuke?" she asked.

One of his eyes opened. "Mm…?"

"Do you think… it'll always be like this?" she asked, barely able to keep the tremble out of her voice.

With both his eyes now open, Yosuke looked like he was thinking carefully. "Well… I guess I'd be lying if I said it'll always be like it is right now – things change, you know?"

Chie paled even further. "Y-yeah..."

He then shrugged and smiled at her again. "But, that doesn't mean I don't like the way they are right now – I'm pretty happy."

Chie felt her bottom lip quiver slightly, touched.

"What's with the questions?" he asked.

"Just… curious, 's all." She said lamely.

He blinked, confused. "So, you… you aren't breaking up with me or anything, right?"

Chie punched him in the shoulder to hide the fact that her hands were trembling, "No, stupid!"

Yosuke scowled through the new pain, all thoughts of sleep now forgotten. "Ow, dammit, woman!"

* * *

**Meanwhile…  
**_Tatsumi Textiles_

Similarly, Naoto Shirogane woke up to the sound of a pair of heavy footsteps and a door steadily creaking open.

Yanking the blanket over her bare shoulders, Naoto then rolled over onto her back, eyes still closed, but, when she instinctively reached out for the familiar warmth next to her, she frowned when she grabbed a handful of sheets instead.

Slowly, dark blue eyes fluttered open, her eyebrows then knitted together when she turned her head and saw that the spot that was usually occupied at her side was empty.

Clutching the blanket over her chest, she sat up and saw that the door was open partway. Looking at the small digital clock on the nightstand, Naoto's frowned deepened.

Of course, it wasn't unusual for Kanji to wake up early, but even by his standards, five-thirty was pushing it a little.

For a moment, Naoto was tempted to bury herself under the covers for another two, or three hours, but, at the same time, she was curious as to why Kanji would want to sneak out so early.

Briefly scanning the room, her eyes landed on one of Kanji's buttoned-up shirts (a relatively new addition to his wardrobe) as it was carelessly bunched up at the foot of the bed. She reached out and pulled it on, rolling up the sleeves when she finished with the buttons.

Stretching out first, Naoto shivered slightly when her feet touched the cold hardwood floor before getting out of bed. The shirt fell down just above her knees when she stood up straight.

When she walked out of the bedroom, she heard an all-too familiar voice drift up from downstairs. Following it, she found a shirtless Kanji in the kitchen, standing with his back towards her, busy making himself a cup of tea as he spoke on his phone.

"Dude, I don't care if you gotta punch someone in the face, but last I heard you and me had a deal." He said trying to keep his voice low but sounding annoyed at the same time.

He paused and listened to the person on the other side, balancing his phone between his shoulders and his head while he stirred his tea.

"Hey, that's not my problem – I just want what I paid for."

He paused again, but this time, he set the mug down and groaned before running his hand through his dark hair.

"And exactly how much longer is 'a little longer'?" Pause. "Uh-huh… mmm… yeah, sure, that's fine." He sighed. "Whatever man, but I'm telling ya, if you don't have it ready by the time I come and get it, I'll deck you over that fancy counter of yours in a heartbeat. Okay. Sure, cheers."

When the call ended, he set his phone aside on the counter and removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed heavily again.

"You certainly have a way with words," Naoto commented dryly, making Kanji practically jump out of his skin and cursed loudly.

Half leaning against the doorframe, Naoto allowed her eyes to wander over his body before meeting his wide-eyed stare.

"N-Naoto," he then noticed that her legs were bare and openly gawked at them for a minute before his head shot up and his cheeks reddened magnificently.

"Good morning, Kanji-kun." She said casually, both amused and flattered at his reaction.

"Geez, you scared the life outta me," he managed after her recovered some of his composure.

Naoto smirked slightly. "I apologize, but to be fair, I wasn't expecting you down here so early – who was that, by the way?"

Something akin to raw panic flashed over Kanji's face. "Who was who?" he asked lamely.

"Whoever you were just speaking to on the phone," Naoto said, looking at him pointedly, gauging his reaction.

Kanji laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-you heard that, did ya? Nah, it's just someone I know. It ain't all that important."

Naoto raised an eyebrow sceptically as she stood up straight and walked over to him. "Given the currently time, there must be a good reason for the call – that, and by the look and sound of it, it must be somewhat important, you were quite adamant."

Kanji swallowed. "Yeah, w-well about the last part, the guy did call me up at five in the morning."

Naoto crossed her arms and went to stand right in front of him. "Yes, I suppose, but that doesn't explain why he called in the first place."

"Look, Naoto, just… trust me on this one. I know what it musta sound like, but it's nothing to worry about, promise." He said, looking down at her slightly with a weak smile.

Naoto sighed before standing on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you say so, I'll trust your judgement."

Kanji visibly relaxed before his expression turned tender, his cheeks still a little flushed when he gently put his hands on her waist.

"So… um," he started in a low voice, "why are you up?"

"I heard when you get up and leave."

Kanji smiled apologetically, his thumb tracing a circle on her back. "Sorry 'bout that."

Naoto smiled back up at him. "That's quite alright. But, since it is still quite early, come back upstairs with me."

Kanji's reaction was odd, he looked away. "I can't – don't get me wrong, I sure as hell want to, it's just… well, you know, since I'm up and about already, I might as well set everything up before Ma wakes up. And I do have a lot of stuff I need to do."

Naoto looked at him suspiciously but didn't bother to call him out for babbling (an obvious sign that he was lying).

"Very well," she said, lowering her arms. "Then I'll see you for breakfast?"

If she looks disappointed, Kanji just looked conflicted for some reason.

"Yeah…" he said listlessly, almost reluctant when he let her go.

* * *

As Kanji watched her go back upstairs, he cursed himself quietly for not taking her up on her offer – his mind must have still been fried by the fact that she was wearing his _goddamned shirt_… he must not have been thinking straight.

But, then he shook his head. Priorities, Tatsumi, priorities, he reminded himself sternly.

Right...

No, the whole reason why he was even down there in the first place was because the stupid jeweller in Okina thought it was a good idea to call him when the damn sun wasn't even up yet. Not that Kanji knew much about jewellery (save for the few piercings he had when he was a teenager), of course, but even he was pretty sure that adding a few sapphires and refitting the ring Ma gave him shouldn't be taking as long as what it was.

The truth was, Kanji was getting jumpy – Ma kept pestering him about things like 'how' and 'when' and that she didn't want her future grandbabies born out of wedlock.

At that point, whenever she brought up any of that, Kanji had taken to purposely blanking it all out completely in order to save himself from freaking out any more than he already was.

Like, seriously, he didn't even know if Naoto wanted kids! …But, uh, before he could get to any of that, he needed to ask her to marry him first… and he couldn't exactly do that without a ring…

It was a, what did they call it again? Oh, yeah, it was a vicious cycle, or a conspiracy, or... whatever. Either way, he was screwed.

He stared at his mug of tea in front of him, and suddenly, it didn't seem nearly as good on idea. Kanji then wondered if it was too early to start drinking already.

Goddamn it all.

* * *

**Elsewhere…  
**_Narukami Residence_

Rise Kujikawa-Narukami, as well as half the surrounding neighbourhood, was woken up when the shrill, mechanical squeal of an electric drill broke the predawn silence.

Sitting up, blinking wildly, Rise, now heavily pregnant, then laid back down again – she then turned onto her side and hitched her knees up to her swollen belly, covering her head with her husband's pillow in an attempt to drown the obnoxious sound out. Of course, it wasn't working quite as well as she hoped for.

It was way, _way_ too early for this, the idol decided.

Bleary-eyed and groaning, Rise decided to bite the bullet and reluctantly got out of bed.

Wrapping her fluffy pink night gown around her, she headed down the hallways of their modest house and straight to the nursery where the noise was coming from.

Sighing, Rise mentally prepared herself for what she was about to find when she tentatively opened the door. When she did, she found Yuu standing in front of the opposing wall, still in his work clothes, drill in hand and with a look of thoughtful contemplation on his face.

"Senpai?" she said wearily, noticing that his silver hair stood up at odd angle and how he was in need of a shave by the look of the stubble beginning to grow on his jaw and cheeks.

Looking over his shoulder at his wife, Yuu grinned cheerfully enough.

"Rise-chan, good morning," he said, lowering the drill.

Rise rubbed her eyes. "When did you get back from your shift?"

"About…" he checked his watch. "…ten minutes ago."

"What are you doing?" she asked, drawing her nightgown tighter around herself.

"Shelves,"

"What…?"

"Shelves," he repeated and turned back to the wall. "The standing ones we had would have cluttered up the place too much, so, I thought this way would be better."

She blinked at him. "…And you thought this at six in the morning?"

Yuu shrugged nonchalantly. "They were bothering me." He said matter-of-factly.

Sighing softly, Rise then walked up behind him, putting her arms around his waist as she rested her chin on his shoulders.

"Mmm… Better how?"

Rise then wondered if she should have been encouraging his behaviour; there were times whether she genuinely wasn't sure if she should have been amused or concerned by it.

Unlike how most guys his age would have responded, Yuu was absolutely delighted when they learned about her pregnancy and took the whole thing in his stride. But, the problem soon came up that it wasn't so much that he was underprepared, but that he _over_-prepared.

He owned every baby book Yomenaido ever stocked and was in the process of buying out the book store in Okina. He had singlehandedly painted the entire baby room in a single night, assembled the highchair, crib and changing table without once consulting the manual, and, he even had Naoto tweak one of the baby monitors (there were five in total) so that it would deliver live feeds to his computer at the police station.

It was only because he was Yuu and not somebody else that Rise didn't haul him off to get him sedated already… though, as he began explaining why he was up at six in the morning putting up shelves, she couldn't say that she wasn't seriously tempted at times…

"Like this," he explained eagerly, "there's more space in here and they won't get in the way anymore."

"Fascinating," she said dryly. "…And, all of this couldn't have waited until morning?"

"You just said it was six." He said, as unflappable as always.

Rise rolled her eyes. "I meant at a reasonable time... preferably when it's light out."

"But they really were bothering me,"

"Yuu..."

He then changed his tone so that he sounded utterly and irresistibly sincere. "I am really sorry if I woke you up..."

Rise's apprehension crumbled and she sighed again. "You're not going to bed until you're done here, are you?" she asked, defeated.

He grinned wolfishly, "Nope."

"When does your next shift start?"

"Tomorrow,"

"Do you want coffee?"

"Black with extra cream, please and thank you."

Rise kissed his scruffy cheek. "I'll be right back," she said and eyed his drill suspiciously. "And be careful with that thing!"

Yuu laughed as she walked back to the door, and just as she closed it behind her, the sound of the drill filled the air once more.

* * *

_**End of Part One**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I humbly apologize for taking so long – I've had exams and have been, dare I say it, procrastinating… this is bad for many reasons, obviously… but, I got my results back, and I've passed, so… yay me!

Anyway, please excuse the typos from last chapter – those have been fixed.

**Disclaimer:** No, no I don't own these characters.

* * *

_**Life as We Know It**_

* * *

_**Part **__**Two**_

* * *

"_**Little Talks**__**"**_

* * *

**Tuesday****, 1****9****th**** December, 2018  
****(Morning) ****  
**_Junes_

Asking herself exactly how she got herself into this particular kind of situation in the first place, Yukiko Amagi looked around furiously before entering through the sliding doors of the pharmacy in _Junes_.

She shuddered what would happen if Yosuke, or worse yet, Teddie saw her right now – she knew if anyone asked, she would blurt out the truth.

She sometimes cursed her inability to keep secrets, well, that and not being able to say 'no'… but, then again, she wasn't in the business of refusing her friends either, especially when they needed her the most.

Internally, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw that the store was for most part empty, with the exception being the cashier who was paging through a magazine with a bored expression on her face.

Keeping her head as low as possible without it looking strange, Yukiko then began looking through the aisles. When she found the right one, she then started scanning the rows of shelves, her eyes kept sharp until they fell on the… _product_ she was looking for.

She then swallowed slightly, daunted – why where there so many different brands of the same thing? Did the colour of the package make any difference, at all?

Shaking her head, blushing when she realized what she was doing, she looked around once again until she finally settled on the nicest looking of the bunch and all but marched to the teller with the 'item' kept out of view and held firmly under her arm.

Once she got there, she slammed the box onto the counter, managing to gain the attention of the cashier.

When she saw it, an annoying, knowing kind of look crossed over her face before looking up at Yukiko with pity. "Does the father know?" she asked, scanning it in, her voice dripping with sympathy.

Yukiko's face first drained of its colour before it flared up and flooded with heat.

"W-what?" she spluttered, looking around frantically in case anyone heard this. "Oh- oh, no, this isn't mine."

The cashier gave her a scrutinizing looking and shrugged as she bagged the 'item'. "That's what they all say."

Yukiko's mouth opened and closed at the absurdity, but when she regained her composure, she thrust a fistful of Yen notes in the woman's hand, not bothering to ask for change as she took her bag and turned on her feels, marching out with as much dignity as she could muster.

From behind, she heard the cashier call out, "Have a nice day!"

Yukiko's jaw clenched, but she forced herself not to respond. After a while, when she was some way away, she then chided herself for overreacting. But, lost in her own thoughts, she didn't pay attention to what was in front of her.

The next thing she knew, Yukiko had walked straight into something, or rather, into someone. And, seeing a familiar red and blue shape flailing on the ground, her bag fell to the floor as her hands flew to her mouth.

"Teddie, I'm so sorry!" she said instantly helping the bear-boy up to an awkward sitting position.

But, despite having been knocked on his furry behind, Teddie beamed up at the young woman before practically jumping on his feet. "Nice running into you, Yuki-chan."

Yukiko flushed. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where was going – are you hurt?"

Teddie snorted before puffing out his chest confidently. "It's gonna take more than a little bump to bring this bear down." He said before his eyes suddenly widened dramatically. "Of course… since it is my break now, I can take this suite off and you can help me look for bruises."

Yukiko's apologetic expression soon turned deadpan. "No thanks."

Teddie shrugged and grinned wolfishly (…bearishly?).

"It was worth a shot."

Yukiko bowed her head slightly. "Again, I am really sorry, Teddie."

Unfortunately, as it would happen, Teddie's eyes then fell on the pale blue box on the ground having fallen out of the bag.

"Oh, Yuki-chan," he said, picking it up, "you dropped your… huh-?"

Yukiko's face drained of its colour for the second time that day before abruptly snatching the box from the bear's clutches.

"I have to go now – bye!" she said, kicking up a dust trail as she all but ran out of the store, leaving behind a very confused Teddie.

* * *

**Later…  
**_Chie and Yosuke's Apartment_

Yukiko only stopped to catch her breath when she arrived outside Chie's apartment. Taking a minute to calm her racing hearth, she then straightened up and knocked against the door.

But, when it opened, and she saw Chie, Yukiko felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of her best friend.

"Chie…" she said in a semi-whisper.

She looked terrible, pale, clammy skin; Chie looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Did you… you know, get it?" she asked rather nervously.

Yukiko nodded. "I did," she said, trying to sound more confident than she felt.

Chie then swallowed subtly. "Then let's get this over with." She said, stepping aside for Yukiko to come in and closed the door behind her when she did.

* * *

Yukiko paced around nervously in front of the bathroom door in the master bedroom, not really able to sit still and wait as Chie was… busy.

Eventually, after what seemed like an awful amount of time, the bathroom door finally opened and Chie stepped out looking even more pale, bordering now on unnatural. Despite her efforts to keep her face neutral, she seemed shocked.

"It's blue," She said in an odd, high voice.

It took several seconds for the true meaning behind Chie's words to sink in and then, without hesitation, Yukiko approached the shorter woman and enveloped her in a firm hug.

"Oh, Chie…"

Chie hugged her back and laid her head against her shoulder. "What am I going to tell Yosuke?" she asked. "Oh god… what if… what if he freaks out?"

Yukiko shushed her. "He won't. Yosuke-kun loves you, Chie."

Chie was trembling. "But what if he leaves?"

Yukiko's usually kind brown eyes took on a dangerous, steely edge to them. "If he does that, he will have me to worry about." She said hotly.

Chie pulled back from her, taken by surprise by Yukiko's fervor, she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

Hearing this, Yukiko then smiled.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Y-yeah…" she said slowly before looking at Yukiko carefully and frowned. "I'm just… really, really shocked. Gosh, I'm pregnant. I'm going to be someone's mom… I mean, how weird is that?"

Yukiko shook her head. "It's not weird at all."

"You'll… you'll be there, won't you?" Chie asked, nervous again.

Yukiko nodded, "Always."

Both women giggled like school girls as they ended up hugged each other tighter.

* * *

**Wednesday, 20****th**** December, 2018  
****(Lunchtime)  
**_Junes Food Court_

The ground outside was covered in several inches of snow as Yuu approached their usual table carrying a food tray.

Kanji was shaking his head, amused as he sat across from a seemingly incapacitated Yosuke who was lying face-first with his head on his arms.

"Senpai, good timing!" the tailor said, grinning broadly. "This guy looks like he's about to drop any second."

With some effort on Yosuke's part, he shot him a half-hearted glare. "Do you mind keeping it down? I've had people screaming in my ear all day and it isn't even really lunch yet. My head's gonna explode."

Yuu chuckled as he set Yosuke's order in front of him.

"Thanks, Partner." The brunet said gratefully, sitting up straight and pulled his ramen to him.

"I don't get why you're so tired, Yosuke-senpai," Kanji said as he began digging into his steak. "Aren't you the manager? Can't you just, I dunno, make someone do all the work for ya?"

Yosuke snorted. "It's junior manager," he corrected grumpily, "and fat chance of _that_ ever happening. When all these decorations come up, everyone starts calling in sick like crazy. And I can't exactly boss anyone around; they'd just laugh at me or complain to my dad."

Kanji whistled lowly, "Sounds rough man."

Yuu nodded sympathetically. "Just hang in there. It's almost Christmas, and after that it'll be quiet again for a while, right?"

Yosuke sighed. "Yeah I know." He said before perking up a little. "Anyway, never mind me, what about you?"

Yuu tilted his head slightly, "Mm?"

"Dude, you're gonna be a dad!" Yosuke said, grinning now himself.

"Oh yeah, I can't believe I almost forgot about that," Kanji said. "It's just a couple of days now, ain't it, Senpai?"

An almost blissful expression flitted over Yuu's face, grey eyes softening. "Yeah…"

Yosuke laughed. "_Damn_… the kid's not even born yet and she's already got you wrapped around her finger."

"No use denying it," Yuu said, laughing good-naturedly.

"You already pick a name yet?" Kanji asked as Yuu took a sip from his coffee.

"It changes every week, but right now we're stuck between Kimiko and Rin. Rise wants the name to mean something and I agree with her."

After that, the conversation turned casual. But, halfway through lunch, Teddie walked up to them, looking oddly troubled as he did.

"Umm, Yosuke…?"

"Whoa, what's with that face?" Kanji asked.

Yuu frowned. "What's wrong, Teddie?"

Teddie merely shook his head. "I'm alright, Sensei, but there is something I want to talk to Yosuke about."

Yosuke blinked. "Huh? Me?"

Teddie nodded. "Uh-huh, I wanna show you something."

Yosuke stared at him for a few moments before he made to get up, but before he did, he paused midway and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Hey… this doesn't have anything to do with that new saleslady in the freezer section, does it? Because I already told you, Teddie, I'm not gonna be your wingman."

Kanji raised an eyebrow. "…Wingman?"

Yosuke rolled his eyes. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Teddie seemed annoyed. "No it's not that. I just need you to see something."

Yosuke sighed. "And you're not gonna stop until I do, huh? Fine…" he said, getting up. "Looks like my break's over. See ya around guys."

"See you." Yuu said as Kanji nodded and Teddie and Yosuke returned to the store.

"Huh… that was weird, wonder what all that was about?" Kanji said,

Yuu shrugged. "I don't know." He said before checking his watch. "Speaking of breaks, mine's almost over too. I should probably get going myself."

"Uh, wait a minute, Senpai!" Kanji said hastily. "Before you go, I need to ask you something."

"Oh? What is it?" Yuu asked.

For a moment, Kanji hesitated but eventually he then dug into the side pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small black box.

When Kanji opened it and sat it in front of him, Yuu blinked a few times in surprise before looking back at the nervous tailor sitting across from him, his expression perfectly even.

"Kanji, I'm flattered, really, but you should know I'm already taken." He said, raising his hand and flashing the golden wedding band on his finger.

At this, Kanji's cheeks flushed a dark pink, "Senpai!" he said, embarrassed.

Yuu then burst out laughing and waved him down.

"Relax," he said, taking the box so that he could examine the ring closer. It was a delicate silver band with a single oval-shaped diamond set in the middle with three smaller dark blue sapphires set on each flat side. "You're finally going to ask her?"

"Y-yeah – I had to go to Okina this morning to get it… Do you think she'll like it?"

Yuu nodded, "Definitely."

Kanji let out a small breath of relief. "Good, 'thas good."

Yuu smiled. "When are you going to do it?"

"That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

Yuu's grey eyes lit up knowingly. "You want to ask her, you just don't know how?" he assumed.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do. I don't want to just walk up to her and ask her."

"You want it to be special."

Kanji nodded. "And, to be honest with ya, I wouldn't really know how to begin even if I did."

Yuu sat back slightly and looked thoughtful for a few minutes until he came up with something.

"I have an idea – do you know about that new restaurant that just opened downtown?"

"Yeah, sure, everyone in town does." Kanji said.

"Well, I was thinking, I could get us in. You could tell her I invited you guys with me and Rise on a double date, or we could invite the others as well and make it a group thing. Anyway, they say the food is great apparently, and if you want, I could give you a pep talk before you ask her."

At this, Kanji perked up. "You'd really do that?"

"Of course I would."

"Senpai, that's a great idea, but, wait," Kanji said, his eyebrows furrowing together. "That's the fanciest place in town – you gotta have a reservation to get it and the way I heard it, everything's booked solid for the next three weeks. I don't think I can wait that long."

Yuu then grinned broadly. "You forget who I'm married to, Kanji-kun… but there might be a small catch."

"Hey, as long as you can get us in and I don't make a complete ass of myself by the end of the night, I'm cool with it. What is it?"

"…We have to tell Rise."

Kanji's eyes widened.

* * *

**Meanwhile…  
**_In Junes with Yosuke and Teddie_

Teddie had half dragged him to the very end of the store, and when Yosuke looked again, they were standing in front of the pharmacy.

He blinked a few times, confused. "Huh? Teddie, why are we here?"

"I want you to explain something I saw in here," the bear said, letting go of the hem of his jacket and turned to face him.

Yosuke gave him a skeptical look. "Really…?"

Teddie nodded. "Yeah, c'mon." he said and went in.

Sighing again, and faced with little other option, Yosuke followed after him.

But, once inside, Teddie seemed to be on a mission as he searched high and low as Yosuke waited patiently for him near the door. When he came back, he had a blue box in his hands.

"Here," he said, handing it to him.

Of course, when Yosuke saw what he was given, his eyes went wide and he shoved it back into the bear's hands. "What the _hell_, Ted?" he said indignantly. "Why are you showing me… that?"

Teddie, however, only looked confused. "You mean you don't know what it is either?"

"Of course I do!" he said loudly until he noticed he was attracting attention to himself from some nearby costumers. Offering them a small sheepish smile, he then took Teddie aside and lowered his voice. "Look, it's called a home pregnancy test."

Teddie blinked at him, "A home… pregnancy test?"

"Yeah, it's what women use to see if they're knocked up."

"Knocked… up?"

"You know, they use it to see if they've got a bun in the oven."

"What does bread have to do with anything?" Teddie asked absurdly.

Yosuke facepalmed, "Teddie, listen to me carefully – woman who use that, want to see if they're having a baby." He said slowly like he was talking to a child… which, technically, Teddie still was.

"Oh…" Teddie said before he frowned. "But… I don't get it, why would Yuki-chan have one?"

Yosuke blinked several times almost incomprehensibly. "What? Yukiko-san…?"

Teddie nodded. "Uh-huh, she dropped her bag when she was coming out of this store yesterday. She had a box with her just like this one."

At this, Yosuke's eyes widened spectacularly. "I don't believe it," he said to himself before looking back to Teddie. "Gimme that."

Taking the box back from Teddie, Yosuke then walked to the counter.

"Excuse me,"

The woman cashier there smiled, "Oh, hello, Yosuke-san."

"Hey… this is going to sound a little weird, but did a woman come in here and buy one of these?"

When he showed her the box, she raised her eyebrow. "You're going to have to be a little more specific about the woman – you'd be surprised how many people by pregnancy kits."

"Tall, kinda pretty, black hair? Has a thing for red?" he explained.

The cashier's eyes lit up. "Oh yes… that one. Sure did, she came in here yesterday morning and she seemed _pretty_ nervous to me."

Yosuke was blown away by this information.

"Why?" the cashier suddenly asked. "Is she a friend of yours?"

Yosuke then narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Just get back to work." He said, putting the box down on the counter and turned on his heel before walking back to Teddie.

"Do you believe me now?" the bear asked as he and Yosuke walked out.

Yosuke nodded slowly. "I do, it's just… _wow_, I didn't even know Yukiko had a boyfriend."

"So, what does this mean?" Teddie inquired.

Yosuke frowned. "Honestly? I don't have a freaking clue."

* * *

_**End of Part Two**_

* * *

**Responses to Reviews from Last Chapter:**

**The Lonesome Guy:** Not cameras, per say, you know it's those little one-way radios you put in cribs and stuff? But, thank you for the praise anyway – as to Yuu, I figured he's be one of those guys who'd go all out on something like this.

**rebfan90:** Thank you

**MagatsuIza:** …I think we might just have deal there, my friend.

**vincent the vizard:** Thank you for offering, and I'm like a huge P4 fan myself – I'm saving up money so that I can buy Persona 4 Golden – apparently, it's pretty awesome. Thanks again for reading

**starsandsnowflakes:** There's Teddie! Don't worry, I won't forget our ever-lovable blue-eyed bear-boy.

**TVprogramsfan:** I know, and I'm sorry it took this long – I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I'm finished with my other chapters for my other stories on this site


End file.
